Library
by snowlessangel
Summary: Pip/Damien fluff


Ehh, seemed so much longer....unbeta'd again. Too lazy to reread it and fix mistakes. So yea...

Don't own

* * *

Damien slammed the current book he was reading close. He set the book aside, deciding it was going to bore him to death if he continued reading. He had twenty more minutes in study hall, too much time in a library. He didn't notice when a certain blond snuck into the library and stood behind him.

Pip leaned down, whispering, "Your doing that thing again."

Damien rolled his eyes and turned around in his chair to face Pip. "What thing," he asked mockingly.

"Pouting," Pip poked Damien's forehead, smiling gently.

Damien couldn't help but give a small smile back. He glanced around hoping no one saw them. "So what if I am?"

Pip tapped his chin, thinking. "Well, then someone has to cheer you up, don't they?"

Damien shrugged, smirking, "I guess. Hey, can you help me find someone to cheer me up? I know the perfect person."

Pip nodded, eyes wide in interest.

Damien almost lost it and start to laugh right there, but he calmed enough to finish, "There's this blond, our age, blue eyes, makes the best fucking brownies in the world. Know anyone like that?"

Pip gently pushed the dark haired boy, "Yeah, you forgot he has a dumbass for a boyfriend."

Damien faked a hurt look, holding a hand over his heart, "Awe, don't you think that's a bit cruel?"

"No," Pip replied simply. He rocked back on his heels, watching Damien's reaction.

Damien stood up, pushing the chair away. He grabbed Pip's hips and pulled him against his own body, whispering, "And why is he a dumbass?"

Pip shrugged, not letting the closeness affect him, "He is, missing study hall because his boyfriend showed up. Shame on him."

"Oh, but it is he who is skipping," Damien corrected. He ran his fingers down Pip's spine, counting the bumps.

Pip shivered and wrapped his arms around Damien's neck. He let his finger's graze the dark haired boy's neck, watching in delight as Damien gave a shaky sigh before regaining his composer. He whispered, "Oh well, that's okay as long as he is happy."

"Okay, please stop with the third person, its annoying," Damien groaned lightly. He ran his fingers through the long blond hair, gently caressing Pip's scalp.

Pip moaned quietly and leaned into the touch. He let his head fall onto Damien's collarbone, sighing, "So tired."

Damien chuckled, "You're always tired."

"That's cause you keep me up all hours of the night trying to call me," Pip shot back with a half-hearted glare.

Damien stroked the blond hair the tickled his cheek, smiling as he inhaled the intoxicant scent that Pip seemed to carry around everyday. Peaches and tea.

Pip whispered, "Let's skip the rest of the day and go back to my house and sleep."

Damien gave a sly grin, "Oh, now who's the naughty one?"

Pip shook his head and began to unwind his arms from Damien's neck. "I know, but nothing interesting happens and I'm tired. Beside, missing one day won't kill us." He straightened out his shirt and messed with his hair till he was satisfied with it.

Damien shrugged lazily and picked at a strand of hair that was sticking up, flatting it out. He muttered, "Why the hell not?"

Pip grinned sleepily, "Okay, let's go before I fall asleep standing up."

.//.

Pip cracked the door, uncertain if his parents were home. He gave a quick glance around before deeming it safe to enter. He fully opened the door and walked in, moving immediately to the couch.

Damien followed suit, closing the door behind him. He watched as Pip fell face first onto the couch, groaning quietly. He sat down beside the blond, careful not to sit on the long blond hair.

Pip handed Damien the remote blindly off the coffee table and sat up.

Damien moved closer, wrapping an arm around Pip's waist. He smiled when Pip leaned heavily on his shoulder and began to channel surf.

Pip slowly let his eyes close and shifted so he was laying on Damien's lap, humming softly to a random commercial.

Damien bent down, kissing the pale temple. He thread his fingers through Pip's hair, whispering, "I love you."

Pip mumbled lazily, "Love you too."


End file.
